Taking a stand
by InuYasha Romance Goddess
Summary: After a failed attempt to slay Naraku the group despises Kagome, besides Shippo. She trys to go home but the well is destroyed now she must go out on her own to become powerful enough to survive with out the protection of InuYasha. InuXKag
1. Withheld Anger

Disclaimer I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi is the rightful owner…I just love screwing up their lives.

Chapter 1: Withheld Anger

"Kagome! Now!" came an overly anxious voice. His eyes were fixed on the young mikos shaking hand, his clawed hands clenched into tight fists causing his nails to dig into his skin.

This was it, the one battle everyone had been waiting for, the one day all those miserable occurrences would be avenged. This was the time…and the only thing standing between victory and failure was this one shot.

A drop of sweat formed a trail down Kagome's left cheek, her thoughts were running wild. If she didn't hit she would fail everyone including herself, she HAD to be 100 sure before she let go of the arrow.

'I can do this!' she told herself over and over again as if it would magically make the arrow hit. Her grasp on the arrow grew tighter, the arrows wood was actually biting into her skin now. 'I can do this!' she told herself again, 'I just have to-' interrupted mid-thought Kagome looked to her shoulder, shock plastered on her face. Who had just squeezed her shoulder?

"You can do it…we all believe in you…" the demon slayers voice rang with hope, she was the one who had done it, she was just trying to reassure Kagome that people did actually trust in her abilities. Though she wouldn't admit it she was in fact depending on Kagome. Speaking of which…how did it all come down to Kagome anyway?

Flashback

_Golden orbs swept over the land around them before focusing in on the curious girl beside him._

_"Kagome…I-" InuYasha began, his words stopping and forming a lump in his throat. He just couldn't say it, he had just witnessed Kikyo's death, his heart was to fragile to take the pain of rejection. He began speaking again, changing the topic all together, "Kikyo…she-she's dead…"_

_Kagome's brows furrowed, a sudden confusion hit her. She already knew this by the look on InuYashas' face from when he had come back later on that night. Not to mention he had told her this before._

_"She told me how to defeat him…Naraku…" he chocked on his name. A sudden sadness overcame him just from mentioning him. Why did he have to make him betray Kikyo so many years ago? What did he achieve other than becoming the most hated person alive?_

_A gentle hand grabbed his. Kagome had to somehow reach out to him, let him know that she was there for him, that she would never abandon him, "InuYasha…" she lightly squeezed his hand, "I'll help in any way…"_

_He then looked at her, his eyes slightly softened. That is what he loved about this girl, she would help in any way, she would worry about him, she actually cared. Even when they argued she would do her best to make up with him…she always stayed by his side._

_InuYasha sighed, "It's risky though…for him to die you have to use a shikon shard attached to an arrow…not any shikon shard. A PURE shikon shard and hit him directly where his heart once was at the same time I strike his actual heart," he glanced at the shard hanging around her neck. It was a piece of a jewel that had caused so much calamity, so much fighting…so many deaths, but this shard was the last one left. Naraku had all the other ones except for those of Koga's and Kohaku's. Naraku was winning…at that thought InuYasha dug his hands into the ground, his teeth clenching shut._

_Kagome noticed he was getting unsettled. She had to calm him down, "InuYasha" she whispered calmingly as her hand stroked his, "I'll help in anyway…I will do my best even if it means me dieing."_

_InuYasha was shocked yet all the same happy. He began shaking his head, "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…" he said, his voice was just above a whisper. His arm snaked around her waist as he continued calling her name. Swift as an arrow he pulled her into his lap. His mouth moved to her ear, words beginning to form from his lips, "I already told you…I won't let you die, I'll protect you."_

_Kagomes' cheeks began reddening as her eyes opened in shock. Her mind was running amuck and out of pure unexpectedness she spat out exactly what she was thinking, "InuYasha…w-why are you acting like this?"_

_Almost exactly at the time those words left her lips he pushed her off of him and stood, fists being once again made._

_She began panicking, thinking he had taken it the wrong way. She quickly began to talk, "Wait! InuYasha I didn't-" he reached over and covered her mouth._

_Anger erupted from his voice, "Go get Sango and Miroku, NOW! Naraku is coming."_

_Hearing this Kagome immediately scrambled to her feet dashing forward to go off in search for Sango and Miroku. _

End Flashback

Kagome finally let go of the arrow, "Please hit!" she shouted. It was almost there and as far as anyone could see it was going to hit EXACTLY where they wanted it to. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself feeling a cold wind brush her. That's when it happened…the wind hand blown the arrow off course. And the only thing she could do was stand there as her mind screamed no. Naraku began laughing as he stared at Kagome who was just standing there, she didn't even blink.

"So…the miko can't even hit her target, I can't believe I even considered her a threat. After all…she is _just _a reincarnation of Kikyo," Naraku scoffed at the failure of a miko. Slowly he walked over to where the jewel shard lay and picked it up. Chuckling at how close he was to dieing, "At least I got another shikon shard out of it, did I mention…the _last _shikon shard?" he then took his leave. Not before grabbing his heart back though.

Just as Naraku left Kagome collapsed, covering her face from the world, not allowing anyone to see her oncoming tears. She had failed everyone, she let her own group she considered family down. Everything was always her fault, the jewel shattering, InuYasha almost dieing just to save her. Even InuYasha's pain was her fault…if only she had actually just left him to be with Kikyo. She began to cry out, "I'm…sorry…I…let everyone down…I'm so sorry…I…let you down," gasping non-stop.

Silence filled the air. Instead of the usual comforting of Kagome everyone just sat there letting her cry and repeat sorry over and over again.

Kagome continued sobbing but stopped for a second to the sound of distant footsteps. She made out the image before her the best she could with the blurring tears which only became worse with each footstep she heard as she saw her friends leaving her.

Shippo hopped down from his perch on Sango's shoulder running quickly over to Kagome. Looking over his shoulder he shouted at his leaving friends, "Where are you guys going? What about Kagome!?"

They continued walking while the hanyou emotionlessly said, "Leave her alone…" and as if taking the rest of InuYasha's sentence right out of his mouth Miroku continued, "She'll just weigh us down."

Sango continued walking in silence, her feet slightly scraping the ground as she stared at her feet.

The fox demon tried his best to hug Kagome as he lovingly told her he'd stay with her.

Kagome picked the little fox up as she picked herself up and called out one single name, "Sango!" Sango stopped, her back still to Kagome, "Are you…mad at me?" Kagome's voice held the sadness displayed in her eyes.

Sango began walking again as she shakily responded, "No." Kagome's eyes opened in shock. She was sure she had just heard hesitation in Sango's voice. Her best friend…she was…'mad at me?' Kagome asked herself, her thoughts starting to tug at her heart.

Shippo tugged at her sleeve and simply questioned her name out of concern, "Kagome?" as if on cue she fell down again her eyes pouring out more of her sorrow.

She held Shippo close almost like he was her lifeline or light within the dark. She was feeling so alone.

Meekly she asked the fox kit, "Are you…mad too?" Shippo shook his head vigorously before responding, "Of course not! It wasn't your fault!"

A small smile graced Kagome's lips, at least she knew someone still cared and had forgiven her.

Author Notes

Yes, I have finally started writing again. I never have really posted on here but I hope you enjoy my first fan fiction I have actually posted on here. R&R! And please go easy on me. But any spelling mistakes you notice please let me know so I can fix them. Also any suggestions are welcome. PLEASE NO FLAMING.

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	2. Pushing Away

-1Disclaimer: I swear…I do…guy with shotgun comes out NOT! Own InuYasha, hehehe

Chapter 2: Pushed Away

It had been a week since her breakdown and everyone except Shippo continued to ignore her. It was like she had a highly contagious disease and no one wanted it. Scratch that, it was as if she _was _a highly contagious disease and no one wanted _her_.

No matter how many times she had tried to talk to InuYasha he always found an excuse to leave. She tried asking Sango to join her in the hot spring but she always said she had already went. Even Miroku the lech refused to guard her while she bathed, how odd is that?

Everything had changed…no matter what she did her friends still refused to speak to her, they wouldn't even say thank you when she cooked anymore. All of the effort she put in to gain forgiveness from her friends seemed like only a fleeting dream, or rather nightmare.

The silent treatment was getting to her to the point where she was just fed up. Today she had simply asked InuYasha what he wanted to eat for dinner but instead of a straightforward answer he excused himself saying that he was going to get more firewood. Strange thing there…they already had about two days worth of firewood, considering it didn't look as though they were leaving anytime soon especially with her, the so called "weight".

That was the last straw, as he began to leave she grabbed his shoulder and loudly asked him, "Why are you ignoring me!?"

He stayed silent and continued to leave only for her to quickly run in front of him and grab his shoulders again, though this time she made sure he was looking at her. She was angry, he knew that much. Her face was flushed and her eyes flickered her rage. She again asked him slightly more calmly, "Why do you keep ignoring me?"

He looked into her eyes as they started to not only flicker rage but hurt as well. But at the moment he wasn't exactly the happiest with her. He then did something she would never expect, something that sent a shiver down her spine…something that made the air a very crisp cold. He had pushed her. The man that had promised to protect her had just pushed her to the ground.

She pushed herself up onto her hands and knees continuing to look at the ground in shock. She felt she couldn't move, couldn't speak. The only thing she could do was stare at the ground in shock. She wanted to run, speak, cry but she felt so emotionless and betrayed. Her hands quivered as she shakily looked up to him, regaining her composure she spoke, "You can't avoid me forever. You are going to have to eventually talk to me," her voice cracked as she said this, she sounded almost as if her throat was swollen, almost as if she was doing her best to force the words out of her mouth. She picked herself up and began to walk away as her eyes filled with her soon to come weeping. She only looked back once, one single time to let out a sob as she saw him continue to walk away. Only one question rang in her head, 'Why does everyone hate me so much?'

Kagome took a shaky intake of air, wrapping her arms around herself to keep the wind from nipping at her body heat. She sighed as she looked over to the camp where everyone sat and ate, things were unusually quiet. Mind you, it probably wasn't this way when she wasn't around.

She walked back to camp and took a seat next to Shippo, holding up her hands to the fire to absorb the warmth.

"How's the food?" she asked as cheerily as she could. Everyone glanced at her but didn't respond. Maybe they hadn't heard her she thought. She repeated herself, "How's the food?" Still no response. She looked down to her lap where she had unconsciously began to twiddle her fingers. Was it really that hard to talk to her?

Shippo glanced around at the awfully quiet group and decided to answer for them, "The food is very good Kagome, thanks!" Kagome looked down at Shippo and smiled saying a short but sweet, "Thank you."

The fox kit chuckled a bit, "It's really no problem. It really IS good food," he glared at everyone who's attention he had, "Just SOME people don't know how to say thank you. Either that or they don't know talent when they taste it."

Kagome laughed at this, thank god Shippo wasn't mad at her. He was like her son and she was happy to know he wouldn't hold a grudge against her.

Shippo looked down at Kagome's knees. He opened his eyes wide, "Kagome! What happened to your knees? There's scratches on them! Did you fall?" he shouted worriedly. Kagome looked down, quickly covering her legs with her skirt. She had totally forgotten about that.

"What happened to you Kagome?" the young fox kit walked over to her beginning to sniff her. His eyes widened, he then looked over to InuYasha and back at Kagome. He asked her in a whisper, "Kagome…did InuYasha hurt you?" Kagome nodded meekly. Shippo looked up at her, "Why?" he asked almost as if he was hurt as well. She simply responded by nodding her head no. She didn't know why…all she knew is that InuYasha was acting hateful towards her.

"Kagome…" a voice she hadn't heard for awhile had said her name, but why? She looked over to the familiar voice to see it was InuYasha.

"Inu…Yasha?" Kagome asked, it was like she didn't even know who was talking to her. All she knew is that this was the first time in days and she would gladly listen.

"Go home…" he spat out bitterly, "You don't belong here," the poison seeping from his lips was unbearable. He was asking her to leave? Why? What did she do to deserve this? Did he really hate her after all? This was just all to confusing.

Dumbly she asked him, "W-what?" it was the only thing that could register out of her mouth, the only thing she could think of to say.

He said it again, this time slightly yelling at her, "Go home..! You don't belong here!" his voice made her fall back. It was as if she was being pushed by his words alone. Why did it feel as if his words alone were cutting through her heart?

"…W-why?" she questioned painfully. She didn't want to go home so why should she leave for no reason? What could she do?

Author Notes

There's chapter 2 for you I thank you for reviewing please continue! R&R!

Sincerely,

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	3. Can't Leave

-1Disclaimer: Sigh I would own InuYasha if I wasn't locked up in this cell…guardsman comes in Your locked in there BECAUSE you don't and will never own it. sighs awww ok.

Ok, there was a review that asked about the pairing in the last chapter so I will now start answering reviews. Yay!

VolcanicVixen: The pairing in this is InuXKag(even though it doesn't seem like that at the moment) but your review has given me some very good ideas for this story now.

JennyKim319: Thank you! This is really the first fan fiction I have ever posted on here, glad you like it. So without further ado! I give you…my 3rd chapter!

Inuepsfin: Thank you! It's good to know you thought that. Encouragement will really help me finish this story.

Mya Uzo: I agree with you, but it's all part of the plot. Oh and thanks for the review!

23InuYasha23: Did I? Well at least I know this story really gets to the audience at times. Thanks for the review.

Chapter 3: Can't Leave

"…W-why?" she questioned painfully. She didn't want to go home so why should she leave for no reason? What could she do?

InuYasha began walking towards her, with every step he took she felt as if she was losing more and more air. She felt as if she was suffocating. Her eyes widened, one minute she was on the ground the next she was pinned up to a tree.

A growl slid threw his throat as he looked up at the stubborn wench, "Listen wench! Get the hell out of here before I force you to!"

She stared at him fearfully. Did he honestly hate her that much? She had to speak, she had to say something before he could do anything more to her. She tried to say something but it only came out as a small sob.

His anger grew, his voice was becoming louder and harsher, "You want to know why Kagome? I'll tell you why! YOU are the reason so much pain has been caused around here! You are the one who brought the jewel back to this land, you are the one who brought me back to life from my sleep, you are the one who contained Kikyo's soul that was needed to bring her back to life, you were the one who shattered the jewel and you are the reason Naraku has grown even more powerful!" He took a shaky breath and released her from his grasp. She fell to the ground unable to think.

Kagome shook her head, she would not allow him to blame everything on her, "No InuYasha! You listen to me!" She stood up and glared at him, "Yes I brought you back to life! But I'm glad I did! Yes, I shattered the jewel but if I hadn't we would have two enemies to deal with. Yes, if it wasn't for me Kikyo wouldn't have been brought back to life, but you know something? I didn't know that it would happen! I didn't know that she would die again! I didn't know that I was a part of the re-birthing of her!" Kagome was losing it, she was utterly losing herself. She didn't even feel as if it was her speaking anymore. All she knew was that the person in front of her was possessed by undying hatred towards her and she had to somehow bring out the old him.

He clenched his teeth together, and smashed the tree behind her with his fist, "Then tell me Kagome…why are you glad you brought me back to life!? You brought me so much pain by bringing me back here, so tell me why the hell you feel so happy bringing me back to life!" He smashed the tree again.

"Because I fell in love with you!" she screamed. He stared at her, she loved him when he hated her, how ironic. He quickly looked away from her.

"Yeah well…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I love Kikyo not you…so just leave!" Kagome gripped her heart. He had said it, he had finally chose who he loved. Why did he have to say it at the time that would just bring her the most pain. Of course, she was foolish how could he love someone so different from him…so…human.

Her bangs covered her face, she began to slowly walk away, "You want me to leave? Fine…I will. It was just a mistake for me to be here anyways," she choked on her words. She felt as if she weren't even real, that nothing was real. 'No one cares about me…' that was the only thought that found its way into her mind, and she would remember it. She would remember the day that her whole entire life had changed. The day her friends began to hate her, despise her…the day she had been betrayed.

"Kagome!" the young boys voice shouted, "don't leave!" he pleaded. Just because InuYasha was being his usual jerk self didn't mean she had to go, did it?

She picked him up and began to talk to him the best she could, "Shippo, I know you don't want me to leave, but…look around you. No one wants me here anymore except you. I can't continue to live here if I'm hated by those I love…" a tear slipped down her cheek as she put him down. He looked up at her, his eyes hopeful. He really didn't want her to leave him, she was like his mother now.

She strode away, lifting up one hand she waved goodbye her back still facing them.

-----------------8--------------------

Kagome hated herself, she despised herself, she wished she was never born , but most of all she wished she had never even been pulled to feudal era, never even resurrected InuYasha…never even had fallen in love with him. She was still holding her heart, the ache just didn't seem to want to leave. 'Ok…it's time to forget all this. Time to leave it behind.' She told herself. If she didn't forget how would she ever move on? She came into view of the well. 'Ah, there is the well I- Huh!?' Kagome ran over to the well picking up broken pieces of wood. She looked up at the well.

"Who…who did this?" she stared at the portal to her time. It had been broken. It was literally shattered into millions of pieces. She dug through the pile of wood, she had to get home. She had to!

She had made her way through the pile only to find that the portal now didn't work. She was stuck in this time. Stuck in the time where war never ceases…and she was all alone.

--------------8---------------

Kagome made her way over to Keades' village only to run into her old group of friends.

"I thought I told you to leave…" InuYasha spoke resentfully. He didn't even look at her, she was to damn arrogant to stay.

She walked towards Keades' hut simply stating, "I can't…the well is broken…"

Everyone stared, none moving except Shippo. He had to know what she was doing. He continued running after her finally catching up to her as she went into the hut. He would see what she was planning on doing, and then he would make his appearance.

"Keade…" she said, her voice sounded as if she was about to ask something.

"Child, where are the others? Why are ye alone?" Keade asked, this was not normal. InuYasha never let Kagome go off on her own so what had changed?

Kagome looked down at the old woman. "I would like to become more powerful…powerful enough to be able to go out on my own in this land."

Author Notes

Well there's chapter 3! I hope you all enjoyed it, this chapter was hard to write especially the argument between InuYasha and Kagome…it was just so sad to write. Please R&R! Well until next time,

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	4. The Beginning Of It All

-1Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does but I would if I didn't have this angry mob chasing after me…

Chapter 4: The Beginning Of It All

Kagome looked down at the old woman. "I would like to become more powerful…powerful enough to be able to go out on my own in this land."

Keade blinked hesitantly. Why would she want to become more powerful when InuYasha was protecting her? "Kagome, why do ye wish to become more powerful? Doesn't ye have InuYasha to fight your battles?"

Kagome sighed as her eyes drifted shut, "Keade, at a time yes. Yes I did have InuYasha to protect me but…you see," Kagome chuckled lightly, "Now that everyone despises me I must survive here on my own," her voice was slightly humorous yet at the same time sad.

She examined Kagome, looking her up and down. What had happened to cause her heart to harden? "Child, why don't ye just go home then?"

Kagome's eyes seemed to turn into slits, almost like cat eyes. She laughed at the thought of her having a home now, "What home? The home that is no longer accessible? The home that I rarely even visited? This land is my home now, old woman."

Keade stepped back in shock. She had just called her old woman, her heart really was turning bitter. And the voice Kagome had spoken in, it seemed to chill her to the bone. Keade regained her composure. If this was what she wished she would teach her the ways of the priestess but first, "If ye wish to live here and become a priestess…lets start with the clothes."

Kagome flexed her hand out in front of her, "Hear me out Keade…I wish not to wear the same clothes as _Kikyo_," the way she said that name sounded as if she were speaking of Naraku, like Kikyo was worse than him.

The old woman staggered over to a bow, handing it to Kagome she slightly smiled, "We will do our best to make ye a different outfit. I am guessing ye wish to not look like her, correct?"

Kagome pursed her lips, "I will not look like the woman who stole my heart. _He _will not mistake me for _her_," a growl emitted from her throat. If she had never been dragged here she would never have met him, she would still be a normal junior high.

"I want to be trained as well!" Shippo jumped out suddenly and then took a perch on Kagome's shoulder, "I am going with you."

"Shippo, you can't. You should stay with the group and-" the fox kit swiftly spoke interrupting her all together, "No I'm coming! It's my decision. Besides…without you I'll always be beat on."

Keade chuckled, "Oh Shippo, are ye certain ye wish to join her in her quest?"

"Of course!" Shippo exclaimed, putting a fist into the air for added effect. He wanted to become more powerful as well but more than that he wanted to stay with Kagome.

"Ok, then let us make Kagome a fitting robe. Ye may help me," she said, taking hold of the young kit and making their way out of the hut.

--------------8---------------

"Huff, huff," Kagome breathed harshly. She had been sitting out her practicing her marksmanship for hours now. She decided that while the two went to fetch her some robes she would start her training.

She took another arrow out, facing it towards her target she did her best to steady her shaking hand. She stood there ready to fire, she was concentrating on nothing else but hitting her target. After what seemed ages she finally fired hitting her prey exactly where she wanted. Now she only had to keep this up.

"Strange, when its not all riding on you, you actually hit your target," Kagome's fists tightened at the all familiar voice.

She kept her back to the figure, "Don't bother me…_InuYasha_…" the last word almost wasn't released from her throat. She didn't want to speak that name, she didn't even want to say a word to him.

He laughed at the way she said his name, "What's wrong wench? Still mad at me or is this just a stunt of yours to get back at me for what I said?" his voice sounded over confident and sure of himself.

Kagome bit her lip, "Mad? Try enraged. And stunt? I have no idea what your talking about. This is no stunt, I am _dead _serious." She turned to face him enjoying the look of shock and how he was impressed on his face. She smirked, "Don't tell me you've been telling yourself that I was only kidding."

His claws dug into his arm, apparently she had hit right on. "Do I have to remind you? I hate you, despise you and you have only ever gotten in my way." He may have been coming back to his senses but after what she had just said, no way in hell was he going to back down. Especially now that the grudge that was disappearing was now back full blast.

She walked towards him and pulled him by his collar so that his face was only an inch from hers, "And let me remind you, I came here by an accident and you were resurrected by an accident. Your life you have now…it's all an accident."

That was it, she was starting to get on his nerves. He pushed her back so she would be against a tree, "I told you to leave a long time ago. You came back…you had your chance to become a normal girl again but you didn't take it. Why is that _Ka-go-me_?"

Kagome shook her head, "So dense…don't you remember? I told you…I fell in love with you," she was laughing again, "But you hate me so there is no point in talking to me or pleading me to come back with you is there? After all I'm just dead weight."

He gave her a toothy grin, "It seems the woman has learned her place in the world. Congratulations, you will always be a failure."

"Don't be so sure…I will become the most powerful priestess. And you InuYasha…you will need my help one day," she didn't even flinch as she said this. He was now sure that she was dead serious and not just kidding, "Now if you'll excuse me…I must get back to my training."

That was it, that was their conversation. He left her to her training and she stood there alone once again. She felt as if she was going to cry but that would show a sign of weakness…the one thing she would never let show again, especially to those that hated her.

She sighed deeply before she took out another arrow and began practicing again.

--------------8---------------

"Come on out Kagome…lets see your new robes," Keade beckoned her outside of the hut.

When she crept from out from inside the hut all Shippo and the old woman could do was gaze in awe. She was beautiful. Her robe was a deep green with brown ties and it hung loose in the back giving the dress a slightly godly look. The design on it showed three symbols lining the bottom, repeating all the way around. One of them meant "Courage" another meant "Faith" and the last meant "Power". The sleeves were lined with pink cherry blossoms and her hair was tied into a braid.

Keade did a quick inspection and then nodded in approval. "My child, are ye certain ye still wish to go through with this?"

"Yes," was her one word answer, her voice seemed to echo with assurance. She would become powerful and at this point there was no stopping her.

"Then lets commence your training…" the old woman lead them into an open field.

Kagome scoffed the area they were in, it was filled with medicinal herbs, "I already know about healing plants and such."

Keade chuckled, "That is not why we are here. We are here to practice focusing your spiritual energy."

--------------8---------------

InuYasha punched at the ground, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" was all he could yell. He had to get that stupid argument out of his head. It had been playing over and over again and all he could think about was how she had called his life and accident, and honestly all it was doing was giving him a headache.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, "Calm down InuYasha, we have to continue our search for Naraku do we not?" Miroku stated pointing into the woods. This whole failure thing had gotten them so side tracked that they failed to realize that every day they stayed here the farther he got away.

Sango walked up beside Miroku, "Yes, there is no need for beating the living hell out of the ground…as far as I can see the only good it will do is making an early gravesite for yourself," Sango commented chuckling at her accidental joke.

A hand travelled down to her behind as Miroku laughed uncontrollably at how InuYasha had veins popping out of his head.

SMACK! The monk rubbed his cheek that was now red and stinging from his slap across the face. Oh how he wished she wouldn't do that even though it was quite worth it.

InuYasha's head looked up quickly, "Do you guys sense that?" everyone looked at each other, "Sense what InuYasha?"

InuYasha stood up and looked towards where the energy was coming from, "It would seem that Kikyo may still be alive after all. Which would mean we might still have some help finding the jewel shards."

Everyone's mouths dropped as InuYasha quickly ran towards the energy he sensed. This spiritual energy…why did it seem so familiar yet…all the same different? It was weak yet powerful at the same time. This was just all to confusing how could Kikyo be alive if he had witnessed her death? Then again…he did have an idea as to who it would be.

--------------8---------------

Author Notes:

And another chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please let me know of any spelling mistakes (considering its 2:29am and I started writing this at 1am) So R&R!

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	5. Desires of the Soul

-1Disclaimer: I'm sorry…I can't own InuYasha or else God will smite me. OH SMITE ME ALL MIGHTY SMITER FOR ALL I WANT IS TO OWN IT!

Chapter 5: Desires of the Soul

Feet swiftly leapt from branch to branch seeking out the aura he was sensing. Two others followed him all the while yelling at him to wait up.

"InuYasha! Do you actually think its Kikyo!?" shouted Miroku above the constant thumping of his feet on the ground.

The hanyou stopped and nodded hesitantly. In all honesty he wasn't sure, all he knew was that it was a spiritual energy, one like Kikyo's but not quite hers. It seemed more…_alive_.

Sango noticed the confusion on InuYashas face, "Do you think it's…Kagome?" she bit her lip at the name. She had failed her and the rest of them, how could she forgive her for that?

InuYasha gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, "There is no way in hell that wench can produce something this powerful…" he turned around to face the rest of the group, "Let alone maintain it for this long…"

Miroku hit the ground with his staff to catch their attention, "But didn't you see her training or something?" he questioned.

Again InuYasha nodded, "Then don't you think she might be the cause of this? She may have already-" the hanyou growled at the monks statement, "Listen monk, there is no way in hell she could have learned to maintain something this long!"

"Kagome is very smart though and she could have caught on fast," Miroku stated. It was true she was smart, she knew so much more about some things then they did.

InuYasha pointed accusingly at Miroku, "Are you on her side or something monk? Because if you are get the hell out of here before I slit your throat."

Miroku closed his eyes as a some what annoyed look was plastered on his face, "Rest assured InuYasha, I am more on your side than hers but…I do believe she is smart."

"Yes, I agree with Miroku. After all Kagome knows how to heal people, cook and she is very good at finding shelter in the wilderness. She is indeed smart, we have to give her that much," the demon slayer crossed her arms while nodding her head in approval.

"Feh, think what you want," and with that he continued bounding toward the unknown persons aura.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Now Kagome, there is something ye must know about this barrier," Keades tone was serious, a little to serious for Kagome's taste. This usually meant something bad after all.

The young miko focused more of her power into the barrier, heaving as she breathed, "And what is that?" She glared at her hands, they were in so much pain.

"It is not made out of your spiritual energy but your very own soul. If someone were to break this ye would grant that person their desires…at the cost of part of your soul," Kagome opened her mouth to reply, "And no, ye do not have a choice. It is automatically done," her mouth had closed as swiftly as it had opened.

"So your saying to only use this as a last resort?" she questioned as sweat trailing down her neck.

Keade lowered her tone a bit, "Yes. But there is more to it than that. Only those that ye care for get all of their desires, those that are your enemies they only get their biggest desire granted." The old woman looked over too Kagome, "Child, are ye going to go after Naraku on your own?"

Anger swelled up in Kagome, her throat beginning to feel dry, "Yes…but only to prove to the hanyou that I AM strong and that I am not worthless. He will come crawling back to me…and when he does…I'll…" a shriek of pain came from Kagome's mouth as she collapsed onto the ground.

Shippo ran over to her, "Kagome! Are you alright? What happened!?" she didn't answer him. She tried to but she couldn't even move. Her eyes began to close black covering her sight.

Tears swelled up in the fox kits eyes, "Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!!!" that was the last thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Keade stared in fear, "Oh no…" there was only one thing that could cause such a fast transition. Shippo looked up at the old woman.

"Keade? What…what happened?" his voice was so quiet, she could barely even hear him.

"She'll be fine child…" she squinted out into the distance, 'who broke the barrier? No one knows of this place and it's the perfect place to train unless…' it suddenly donned on her, 'InuYasha…he must think its Kikyo. Though even she didn't know this technique. He must have realized that it seems more alive…right?'

As she continued to squint, trying to see what was in the distance she saw a figure coming forward.

"Old woman who put up this barri-" the hanyou stopped in his tracks as he noticed the young miko collapsed on the ground. He looked down ashamed, how badly was she hurt? Wait…no, he couldn't care for her after what she had done, he couldn't! He quickly looked back up at Keade who was just pointing at the one on the ground.

A growl of frustration squeezed out of his throat, "What the hell were you teaching her?" his eyes swayed back and forth from the woman back to Kagome.

"The ways of the miko…" that was all Keade would say. The only thing she was worried about at the moment was getting Kagome back to the village. She stared at InuYasha, he may not like this but he would have to carry her back to the village for her.

"I can see that much old hag…" he then noticed her stare and as if reading her mind he quickly said, "Oh hells no! Just because the stupid wench fainted from a little power surge doesn't mean I'm going to carry her back to your village."

Annoyance took hold of Keade's face, "This was no "power surge" InuYasha!" this was the first time anyone had heard Keade angry.

He crossed his arms in defense, "Feh, than what is it?" he was defiant to the old woman.

"You just shattered her barrier!" oh how smart. Pointing out the obvious to the hanyou.

"So what!? I shatter barriers all the time and this one was no different."

"Stop being so arrogant! This barrier was no normal barrier InuYasha! You just shattered part of this girls soul! It was made from her soul!" her hand was raised in the air looking as if she was about to slap him.

Miroku quickly chimed in his voice filled with sudden knowledge, "You don't mean the barrier of the desires of the soul do you?" Keade looked over to the monk and nodded, "Yes…it is. Now get InuYasha to carry her back to the village."

His eyes opened in shock and he quickly looked over to InuYasha. Though…he was gone…and so was Kagome.

"I think he has already started doing that task…" Sango said dumbfounded. This was so confusing. InuYasha hated her then he seemed upset about hurting her and now he took her back to the village without telling anyone? What would happen next.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_'You just shattered part of this girls soul!' _those same words kept replaying in his mind, every time just making him feel worse about what he had done. He shook his head, _'make up your mind InuYasha! Do you hate her or love her?' _he was at the hut now he entered and placed her onto a mat. He then backed away and sat in a corner to wait for the others.

_'This was no normal barrier InuYasha!' _he grasped his head in his hand. Why did it feel as though he was burning up? He slowly looked down at the miko with his eyes. How did he begin to hate her so much when all she did was try and help?

His hand crashed into the nearest wall, _'No! You hate her! Get it through your head dammit!' _he continued smashing his hand into the wall, _'She doesn't belong here! She just gets in the way! Forget her!' _he stopped hitting the wall and slid down on the wall back into his sitting position. He then buried his head in between his knees with his arms wrapped securely around them. For the first time in his life he felt as if he were about to cry. A small sob emerged from the pits of his throat. Why the hell did he feel so ripped up right now?

His trance was broken as people stepped into the hut. "Ye can go now InuYasha…I'm sure ye would just like to leave." With that Keade waved him out along with Sango and Miroku.

She then looked down and sighed, 'Why do ye hurt so much child?' a frown curved on her lips as she continued to stare. She knew there was always arguments between her and InuYasha but what made them hurdle into this unending void of hate for each other?

"Keade…is she going to be alright?" a concerned voice came through the wall, "Yes InuYasha…she's going to be fine." She shook her head in amusement, 'Maybe things will go back to normal after all.'

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"InuYasha! What's wrong with you!?" Sango screamed. He had just thrown Miroku for accidentally bumping into him and he was growling non-stop.

"I told you! Stay the hell away from me! And don't you dare touch me," his voice seemed lower than usual. They had just left and he had all of a sudden started acting angry.

She ran over to the unconscious Miroku who had blood dripping down his face. He had been thrown into a tree.

"InuYasha, he didn't do anything! You had no right to-" InuYasha chuckled lowly, "Do you want to be next little girl?" Sango looked at him in shock. He was…he was…

Authors Notes:

Sorry it took so long for an update. Been busy with a lot of stuff lately and plus I had a slight writers block. Anyways, please R&R!

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	6. Transformation and sweet goodbyes

-1 Chapter 6: The Transformation and Seeking Help

"InuYasha, he didn't do anything! You had no right to-" InuYasha chuckled lowly, "Do you want to be next little girl?" Sango looked at him in shock. He was…he was…

She shook Miroku quickly making him look as though he were having a seizure, "Miroku wake up! We have to go now!" she screamed at him. She frantically looked at the now full demon InuYasha. 'What is going on with him?' she questioned herself.

"Sango…get out of here…" came the hanyou's struggling voice. If they didn't leave now he might make them leave…for good.

She quickly picked up the monk leaping back when a clawed hand swiped at her. This was so unusual…unless. _'__You don__'__t mean the barrier of the desires of the soul do you?__' _She dodged another attempted hit as she threw Miroku onto Kirara. 'Desires of the soul. That tactic Kagome created must have something to do with this.'

"Blades of Blood!" Sango rapidly looked up seeing daggers coming towards her. She jumped back from one only to be hit by another. A blood curdling scream pushed its way out of the demon slayers mouth. She slowly looked to her arm in fear of what she might find. While looking down he took advantage of the moment, swiping at her arm to make the wound deeper than it already was.

"Heh, I love the fear I see plastered on your face," Sango looked up from the rather deep wound to scream louder as she looked at the smug demon. A hand came in contact with her chin pulling her head to face him even more. "How shall I kill you? Fast…or slow?" Sweat fell down the side of her face, fear filling the very depths of her eyes.

Swallowing the best she could she spoke, "InuYasha…don't do this…this…this isn't you." The smirk on the face of the once gentle half-breed broadened, his mouth parted letting out a satisfied laugh.

"You talk to much…a fast death should be sufficient…it'll shut you up," his other clawed hand found its way to her throat slowly tracing the area where he would cut with his talon.

Just as he was about to slit her throat an arrow passed by swiftly, stopping his hand and causing him to look to see who it was. He stared at the one in front of him, cracking his knuckles as he readied himself to kill the interference.

"Demon or not…you have no right to kill her…" came the seemingly calm voice of none other than Kagome.

"Heh, wench that was sure a fast recovery from your little power surge," the red-eyed man countered. She simply pulled out another arrow, "I don't need to recover…I just need to wake up." She shot another arrow just barely missing him.

He leapt up into the air, "Still can't hit your target hm?" She looked up only to see nothing. That's when it hit her, 'behind me!' as fast as she could she made a barrier around herself.

A yelp of pain justified her assumption bringing a smirk to her face, "Ever think…I'm not trying to hit you?" She turned around to meet not the eyes of a demon but the eyes of a now confused hanyou.

"What the hell just happened?" He looked downwards to his hand, eyes widening, "Did you just try to purify me!?" taking a step back he just stared at her.

"No…" came her blunt response. He feebly laughed at his stupidity, "How could I have fallen for someone who wants me dead?" Kagome's eyes widened, "I don't want you dead!"

"Oh really? Then what was that all about?" he crossed his arms then glanced over at Sango. She looked terrified, "What did you do to Sango?" his tone was accusing.

"You don't remember?" came the quiet voice of the said demon slayer. The hanyou stared at her as if she were crazy. "Remember what? I only remember saying get out of here…not what I was telling you to run away from…"

Sango shook her head and stared over to Kagome giving her the look saying don't tell him, the miko just shook her head. "InuYasha…I didn't do anything to her…and that whole thing was about me trying to-" the hanyou abruptly interrupted, "Don't even try to lie to me wench. I know you don't care…"

Kagome was taken back, all at the same time confused. First he hated her, then loved her, hated her and now…he loved her again? She turned around and began walking back to the village, "Don't come ask me for help…I promise I won't comply."

A females voice shouted at her, "Kagome! Why not come and join our group again?" A laugh slipped from the lips of the new miko. "Sango…don't ask me for help. I will not join those that have betrayed me."

With that said the young miko disappeared into the dark abyss of the endless trees. Sango looked to the ground in shame, she was right they had betrayed Kagome. On top of that when she needed them…they just walked away so why would she help after what they did to her?

"InuYasha…apologize to Kagome," Sango said her voice low. InuYasha simply looked at her like she was a mad woman in response, "Me? Apologize to that wench!? Not even if hell froze over."

The demon slayer shook her head, "InuYasha…don't you see? What we have done to Kagome is wrong. It wasn't her fault that the arrow didn't hit. We accused her of doing something she did not do…and when she needed us you were the one who lead us away, she even confessed her feelings for you, taking a risk, just so she could stay by your side…" Sango stood up and brushed the dirt off herself, "While you think about that I'm going to tend to Miroku."

"Your wrong…" the hanyou growled out, "It was her fault! And she doesn't love me! She tried to purify me!" he shouted his voice growing louder with each word.

Sango sighed, "InuYasha…your in denial. You and me both know that it wasn't her fault. Another thing, do you have any idea how much pain you have caused Kagome in the past year or so?"

InuYasha threw his fist into a near tree making Sango jump back, "And do you know how much it pains me to know she wants me dead!?" the demon slayer grabbed her hurikotsu and shouted back, "InuYasha! She doesn't want you dead! She was protecting me from you!"

He looked down to his other hand his eyes going so wide it looked as if they would fall out. He just noticed something he hadn't before…blood. He quickly looked to Sango's wounded arm. He was a monster…an utter monster. He had to get away had to escape, he couldn't be around anyone he didn't want to harm. Taking a step back and a leap he left them.

"InuYasha! Where are you going!?" still the hanyou continued leaving them, "InuYasha!" she screamed out.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

_'InuYasha! She doesn't want you dead! She was protecting me from you!' _The words haunted him just like the words of Keade did. Everything was turning out to be his fault…even the wound Sango had was his fault. He had to get away from everyone or else they might end up dead.

He stopped just outside a village, a sudden ache in his head. He looked around as his vision started to blur to a red. 'Oh crap!' he grabbed onto a tree as his talons grew. He slowly walked away with a wobble. The villagers would be slaughtered if he didn't leave.

His fangs grew longer while purple stripes appeared on his face. His eyes looked as if they were blood themselves and his pupils became blue and dilated. That was it he had no control left.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Sweat glistened on Kagome's forehead as she sat around the fire that was casting shadows upon the walls. Another whimper escaped her lips as she heard the loud crash again, light bouncing off the walls as it hit.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" the young kitsune stared at her quivering form. Kagome never had liked thunder storms, she would always huddle up with InuYasha when they came about but…Shippo looked around, there was no InuYasha here was there?

The miko wrapped her arms around herself trying to encase herself in some safety, "I'll be alright Shippo," Kagome said shakily her eyes darting outside before shutting quickly.

The fox kit shook his head as he watched her reactions to the loud crashes outside. 'InuYasha you idiot…why do you have to be such a jerk to her?' he glanced around remembering that he was the man here now and he would have to look after her from now on. Stumbling over to her Shippo gave held her in a hug, "It'll be alright mama," he cooed.

She smiled at her new found nickname, 'Mama…' she felt happy hearing that from him somehow. A sudden crash caused both of them to jump, looking over to the door she saw a man wet and covered with blood…a man who's once white hair had a tinge of red to it.

"InuYasha…" his name fell off her lips as she darted towards her arrows. His eyes were closed, his hair covering where you would see his marks, she couldn't tell if he was demon or not.

Limping over to her he suddenly lost balance, "…Kagome…" he groaned out as he collapsed to the floor, his hair falling back to reveal his unmarked face.

Her eyes went wide a scream enveloped out of her mouth, "INUYASHA!" the miko ran over to him putting her ear to his heart. It was slowing down to fast, what could she do?

"Shippo! Go get me some water!" the kitsune nodded rushing outside to grab some of the liquid Kagome requested.

"Oh InuYasha…please please be alright!" she glanced around frantically. The only thing she could do popped into her head, slowly she eased open his mouth and pressed her lips against his, breathing into him then pushing on his chest. No luck…she did it again. Still no luck, 'Third times the charm…' finally it had worked. Coughing the hanyou woke up to see the miko standing over him.

"Kagome…why did you…?" she collapsed on top of him crying into his chest, "I thought you were going to die on me!" she cried frantically wiping her tears on his shirt.

InuYasha's eyes softened for the first time in weeks, she still cared…she STILL cared even after all he had put her through. His hand crept to her back and began to pat her.

As InuYasha began to sit up Kagome whimpered, thinking he was about to leave. She then looked down ashamed of her actions only to be taken into an embrace. Her eyes widened in shock, it had been ages since he had hugged her or even looked at her. The hanyou brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Thank you…" tears cascaded down her cheeks as she brought her arms around him.

His arms then drifted to his sides as he looked around the hut as another lightning bolt hit the hillside, his eyes glanced over to Kagome who was now huddled into a corner, he chuckled at the sight. "Scared huh?" The miko meekly nodded.

He opened up his arms to her, "Want to huddle up with me instead of a corner?" almost immediately after he said that she ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The sun's rays lit up the room hitting the faces of the two. Shippo had come back later on the night before to see the two holding each other. Instead of waking them up he decided to leave it.

A yawn found its way out of Kagome's mouth. Stretching out her arms she began to get up only to be pulled back down, "Come back with me…" a deep voice rumbled.

She sighed as she pushed him away, "I can't…not until I am stronger." He stared at her with hurt eyes, "Your strong enough…just, please come back." She nodded her head no.

"Why the hell not Kagome!?" he yelled at her. She still cared yet she wouldn't come back. He wanted her to come back, "I've been an idiot! I know that! What do I have to do to get you to come back!?" his eyes looked as if he were about to cry.

"…forgive me…" the response was small but big enough for him to get the point. She was right, he had never forgiven her.

He looked down at the ground as he stood up to leave, "I can't do that…not yet at least. I…I'm sorry." Before he left he took her in his arms and brought his lips to hers giving her a short sweet kiss, he smiled, "Until I can…I will remember this kiss."

Author Notes

There we go! Some fluff! Hehe well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. And I know you all might hate me for saying this but…well, I won't be able to update for about 2 weeks after this. I have finals to study for and exams to take. But after I get out I will be sure to write another long chapter. R&R!

Sincerely,

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	7. The Unforgiven Soul

-1I'm back! I flunked my socials exam but at least I passed my math exam…not that anyone really cares just wanted to say that for no reason in particular. Now on with the story:

Disclaimer: Why do I put these at the beginning every time again? lawyer comes in So we don't sue you…puts goofy grin on Hehe oh yeah…well, before I start here is a quote I recently remembered that my friend Michelle said! Grey shoes, pink socks…EMO!

Chapter 7: The Unforgiven Soul

The two man group walked in silence the only sound emitting from them was their breathing and the clacking of feet on the ground. The young miko had been quiet ever since the run in with InuYasha though he said he would eventually forgive her it was still eating away at her. She felt as if her heart was breaking in two slowly, a crack forming each time he left her or ignored her. If this kept going on she would shatter.

'_I can't forget his words…will we ever really be ok? I know he said he would eventually forgive me but still…I can't help but feel isolated…_' thoughts lingered on Kagome's mind ever since that fateful night and since then the only real sound that came from her mouth was a sigh. Her depressed aura floated in the air around her leaving everyone curious as to why she couldn't just get over the fact that the hanyou didn't forgive her.

This silence was growing tiring for Shippo as well as putting him into a dreary mood, with a sudden stop his voice crawled out to her quietly as he spoke, "Kagome…why can't you just get over him?"

The miko took a couple of steps then stopped, turning around the same emotionless voice that he had heard at the beginning of the expedition came back to cool his body, "Because…I love him."

Shippo shook his head at the statement, "Kagome he betrayed you! He left you to fend for yourself and you still love him?"

Sighing the miko looked to the sky, "We have to continue on our journey Shippo…we need to find Naraku and-"

"Find who Kagome?" Kagome gasped as she quickly reached for her bow and arrows aiming them at the demon before her, "Naraku! What are you here for!?" she shouted warningly at him.

"I came with a…proposition," he replied coolie as he took a step forward. Lowering her bow she pierced him with her eyes, "What kind of proposition?"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

InuYasha leaned his back up against the cool bark of the tree taking in a long awaited breath. Sango was close and he would have some major explaining to do. A leaf drifted down into his lap, picking it up he peered at the many patterns. Sighing he looked up one name emanating from his throat, "Kagome…"

Footsteps shifted on the ground a voice calling up the tree to him, "InuYasha! Come down-" a red figure jumped down in front of Sango.

Glaring at the hanyou Sango took in a breath, "Why the hell did you just take off like that? Leaving me to look after Miroku on my own while you go…I don't know where in hells name you went!" she shouted.

Folding his ears down he covered the ranting demon slayers mouth with his hand, "You can either keep yelling at me or you can shut up and listen to what I have to say."

Letting out a breath in defeat Sango peered at him curiously, "What do you have to say? And hurry it up because Miroku needs to be taken to Keade's so he can rest."

"I went to see Kagome last night…and I think we need to get her to come back. But…we all need to forgive her."

Sango gaped at him, "InuYasha…correction in your theory. YOU need to forgive her, we already have and we already know it wasn't her fault."

With a humph he began walking in the direction of the village mumbling to himself, "whatever."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"You wish for InuYasha to forgive you, no?" Naraku asked her raising his head to look at her fully.

"Yes…but how do you propose I do that?" her voice was growing in interest at the possible way to have the man she loved forgive her.

Taking his left hand and holding it out to her he replied, "Join me and he will have no choice but to forgive you, but…if you don't join me InuYasha will be killed. Not by my hand but by yours…"

She quickly raised her bow again, "I won't kill him!" Naraku began laughing menacingly.

"You will Kagome…trust me you will. I have control over you now, join me of your own will and he will have no choice to forgive you…don't join me…he'll be killed by you."

Kagome gulped, "How do you have control over me?" taking his hand he pointed towards her arm all of a sudden it lifted and pressed her hand to her throat.

Glaring at the miko Naraku asked again, "Now will you join me or do I have to force you to? That goes for you to little fox…" looking around Shippo was no where in sight. This could pose as a problem with everything he had just witnessed.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Running through the forest the fox kit looked frantically for InuYasha. They needed help and even though Kagome was stronger she was under control by the foul beast they called Naraku.

"InuYasha!" Shippo shouted eagerly, he had to find him for Kagome's sake.

His feet found its way across the ground swiftly, his breaths coming in short gasps as he kept screaming the name of the hanyou as if it would magically make him appear.

He kept on the move constantly bellowing his call for help, "Inu-!" the kitsune fell backwards after ramming into the red thing in front of him. Wait…red? Shippo jumped up onto his two feet and hugged the leg tightly, "InuYasha! I'm happier than I ever was to see you!"

Trying to shake his leg free of the little pest he growled out, "Let go dammit!" the kitsune just sat there hugging his leg. "Get off now! What the hell are you calling me for!?"

Remembering what he was here for he quickly released him, "It's Kagome! She's working with Naraku now! He-" the hanyou quickly interrupted him, "That wench! I knew she was-"

"No! You interrupted me! She is being controlled!" Shippo yelled out his hands made into little fists.

InuYashas eyes opened widely, his mouth fell open as he just sat there staring at the fox, "Controlled?" Images spiralled in his mind of Kikyo aiming her arrow at him, his heart began to beat uncontrollably as sweat glistened on his forehead. His breath once calm was now coming out in short fast gasps.

Shippo watched him, "InuYasha! Relax!" he screamed jumping up to situate himself on his companions shoulder, shaking him back and forth.

"Its…happening…all over…" the hanyou gasped out as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and rid himself of these images. He relived his past in his mind remembering how it felt exactly to have the arrow pierce his heart. His hand moved and grasped his heart as he opened his mouth for a silent scream. This pain, it seemed so real again. He collapsed to the ground begging the gods to stop these memories from coming back.

The fox kit gawked at him his voice coming out in a soothing tone, "InuYasha…relax it'll be ok. Kagome won't betray you…"

The hanyou took a glance at Shippo, taking a deep breath he stood up, "Thanks Shippo…" was all he said before he picked the fox up and headed towards Keades to talk to the monk and demon slayer.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"You won't get away with this Naraku," Kagome said through clenched teeth as she pulled at the chains that held her in her chamber.

Naraku laughed mockingly at the miko, "Oh Kagome…I will get away with it. With Kikyo gone and you being the only one who can sense the jewel shards, you see I can not fail."

Tugging at the chains again she glared at him, "InuYasha will come for me, and when he does you will be sorry."

Again with the laughing, "On the contrary miko, him coming is exactly what I want. You see…you are the one thing that I have found to be his weakness. So if I were to…lets say cut you off he would go on a rampage and kill thousands. If I can control him when that happens, I will be invincible."

Sighing she calmly responded, "And what about him forgiving me? Whats your little strategy there?"

"He forgives you, I let you go. He doesn't you stay imprisoned here with me to do my deeds. Forgiving you won't be an easy task so make yourself comfortable while here…" with a flick of his wrist the chains disappeared leaving her to fall to the ground on her knees.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the shock she asked one more question, "I thought you had all the jewel shards…except for Koga's and Kohaku's. Getting Kohaku's shouldn't be a problem, he is your slave is he not? So what do you need me for if that's the case?"

Scratching his head in amusement he turned to face her, his voice was low and menace as he spoke, "You see…Kohaku seemed to regain his memories, once he did he fled and Koga. Well who knows where he is, with you by my side you can help me locate those people and I can then complete the jewel. No more questions…just rest my little miko."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"So ye say Kagome is being controlled InuYasha?" Keade asked as she poured tea for her company.

Nodding the hanyou took a sip from his cup, "Shippo came running and told me. Though I don't know what Naraku could need Kagome for."

Shooting a glare InuYasha the elderly woman breathed in deeply, "Are ye saying Kagome is weak and that no one may need her?"

"No, she is anything but weak now. She saved Sango just the other day," InuYasha said in a slightly guilty voice.

Keade widened her eyes, Kagome had improved by the sounds of it. Voicing her interest the elderly woman spoke, "From what did she save ye from Sango?"

As if to answer her question she took a glance towards InuYasha then reapplied her attention to the monks sleeping form.

She was in complete shock, "InuYasha why did ye attack Sango?" her eyes examined him thoroughly from head to toe.

Looking down to the ground in shame he slowly opened his mouth to answer, "I had turned demon…" his voice was so quiet.

"Aye, I thought that might be the case. That day you broke that barrier…your deepest desire was to become a full fledged demon…and it being the barrier of desires of the soul it was granted. Everytime you turn full demon that desire will consume you more and more. The only way to stop it is to…" As if reading her mind InuYasha answered everyones question in one statement, "Is to forgive her…"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Lord Sesshomaru where are we headed?" Jaken asked his staff thumping against the ground with every step.

Continuing to go forward Sesshomaru didn't even glance at him. Coolie he replied, "To the half breed."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Koga! Wait up!" Ginta yelled after the wolf demon prince. Gasping for air he continued to run tripping over a few rocks on the way.

"Me wait!? You hurry up!" he shouted back as his feet hit the ground hard pushing him forward more and more. There was something bad going on, he could feel it.

Hakkaku caught up to Ginta continuing to run as the world around them looked like a blur, "At least tell us where we are headed Koga!!!" they both shouted as loud as they could. Koga was already about fifty feet ahead of them.

"To that mangy mutt! I have to check on Kagome!" he sped up quickly leaving the other two in the dust. His eyes glanced around the splashes of color, his nose twitched as he sniffed out the hanyou. For some reason he couldn't pick up Kagome's scent only InuYasha's. 'You better have not let anything happen to my woman InuYasha…' was the only thought that passed through his mind.

Author Notes:

Yay! I finished chapter seven. I hope you enjoyed it, R&R! Thank you,

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	8. Unwanted Meetings

\/p>

-1Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone and everything in InuYasha…well except InuYasha himself…see he's locked in my closet grins, InuYasha barges out of closet You don't own me wench! sigh Well…now I don't.

Chapter 8: Unwanted Meetings

InuYasha fixated his eyes to the ground, his voice unable to speak. This was all his fault…no one else. He felt as if he were in a dark hole screaming for help only to be left to help himself.

"Dammit!" he suddenly shouted causing everyone to jump in shock and stare at him. Drooping his ears he let out a small sob.

Crawling over to the hanyou, Shippo stared up at his face, "It's not your fault InuYasha…it's Kagome's. If she hadn't-" a growl shifted out of InuYasha's mouth stopping Shippo mid-sentence.

Standing he walked towards the huts door, grasping the frame he looked out to see a tornado fast approaching them. He looked over his shoulder to the kit, "It's my fault Shippo, Kagome only wanted my forgiveness and I didn't give her it," pausing he took a step outside, "Koga is here…not the best timing but, I will deal with it."

Miroku's eyes creaked open, "Sesshomaru is here too InuYasha."

"Miroku!" Sango and Shippo shouted in sync, looking over to Miroku InuYasha smirked, "Good to see you up again you old lech."

Raising his hand rather shakily he smiled, "I resent that, it's all my hands fault."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "That bump on your head hasn't changed you one bit," Miroku chuckled lightly, sitting up he looked towards the door, "We have company lest we forget."

Nodding InuYasha walked outside to await the fast arrival of his brother and Koga.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Don't try escaping again…I don't want to have to kill you just yet my little miko," Naraku said walking out of Kagome's chamber.

Clenching her teeth and eyes shut she groaned out in pain. Taking her hand to her right arm she felt how deep he had cut her. She lifted her hand to examine it, "God dammit…a little deeper he could have hit bone…"

"Need some cloth or something?" a female voice asked the pained girl, craning open her eyes Kagome looked at the woman before her, "Kagura…" she murmured.

"What? I don't have all day. I have tasks to complete," she replied, extending her arm with her fan in her hand for emphasis. 

"Yes…some cloth, water and maybe some healing herbs would be nice," Kagome requested, a smile plastered on her face.

Laughing Kagura poked the miko through the bars, "Want a hot spring with that?" Kagome chuckled lightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Mutt!" Koga yelled landing in front of the hanyou. 

Sighing InuYasha looked down at the ground, "Kagome isn't here if that is all you're here for."

"Where is Kagome, she is always with you! Don't hide her from me!" the wolf demon pointed accusingly at him, "You just want her all to yourself! That's right! I smell her scent on you which means she has to be here!"

"Alright Koga, if you believe that she is here go ahead and look around, see if you can find Kagome because I would really like to talk to her. Now if she was here…don't you think I would have already?" InuYasha countered cockily.

Craning his neck he sniffed the air, "I can't smell her. What type of spell is this?" growling in frusteration InuYasha slapped him across the face, "This is no spell you annoying wolf! She is not here! Do I have to spell it out for you?" 

"My InuYasha…you grow more immature by the second," came a male voice from the sidelines.

"Sesshomaru…" InuYasha turned to face his half-brother, "Why are you here?"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Have you located the half breed yet?" Naraku asked, taking a sip from his tea.

"No but there is one thing I have…" Kanna replied, her voice quiet so no one would hear her.

Putting down his glass he stood, "I didn't ask you to locate anything else Kanna," he growled out.

"Yes, but you may find this rather…useful," Kanna shifted her mirror showing the shadow of a person.

His eyes sparkled with interest, "It seems we may have more than one problem on our hands, or advantage…it all depends on how you look at it."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"I have come for the girl," Sesshomaru stated bluntly.

Putting his hand on his swords hilt he glowered at his flesh and blood, "What do you need Kagome for?"

"Aha! So she is here! I knew it!" both brothers glared at the wolf, "Shut up you wolf."

Looking over to the little girl on his right he looked back to his brother, "Rin needs someone to look after her, she needs to learn what women in society are for."

"So you intend on marrying Kagome?" Miroku budded in, patting InuYasha on the back.

"Not marry, mate," Sesshomaru flashed his brother a look, "So don't get in my way. That is all," turning he walked off into the woods.

Both InuYasha's and Koga's mouth hung agape, "M-mate?" InuYasha stuttered out.

"InuYasha…are you going to stop him?" Sango asked, walking out of the hut to the shocked hanyou. 

Sighing he dragged his feet back into the hut, "When we know the whereabouts of Kagome…yes."

"Hey mutt, Kagome has a choice in this…if she chooses lets say me, I am to be her mate," InuYasha angrily threw the monks staff at the cocky wolf demon, "In your dreams you stupid wolf!"

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Walking quietly through the trees eyes looked around making sure no one was approaching.

Whispering to no one in particular they quietly spoke, "I'm coming for you…Naraku," sitting against the tree behind them they stared into the sky, "The stars…the moon…they say your time is to come to an end, as well as mine." Laughing they pulled their robe tighter against themselves, "I hope your ready, I hope everyone is for I have returned to slay you." They then fell asleep alone in the dark.

Author Notes:

Yes, I know it's short but I still hope you enjoyed. Haven't had much inspiration lately but I squeezed out something. Well R&R 

InuYasha Romance Goddess 

\/p> 


	9. Intimidating Auras

-1Disclaimer: I may not own InuYasha but he likes to stay around! The secret is the Inu-snacks. XD

Chapter 9: Intimidating Auras

The whistle of the wind scampered through the night, chilling those in it's path. Rain spilled from the heavens, clouds darkened the sky.

"InuYasha…" Miroku's voice was but a whisper as his slow walk came to a hault, "Do you sense that?" his eyes shut in concentration to try and feel the eeriness again.

Growling low in his throat InuYasha ceased his steps, "Yeah…" he paused to dart his eyes left to right, trying to peer through the trees, "What is it?" he questioned, dropping his hands to the side.

A wind drifted into the face of the recovered monk, his eyes still shut he tried to pin point what it was, "It's the aura…" Miroku hit his staff to the ground just before lowering his voice to speak the rest of his sentence, "It's the aura of the undead…in other words, the dead is among the living once more."

The young kit shivered at his words, "The de-dead?" he squeezed the shoulders of the demon slayer he rode, scared to let go.

Another breeze slid by them, becoming stronger as they approached the aura. Drops of rain splashed to the ground as the came closer.

Sango moved her boomerang in front of her, "Yes the dead. A soul that could not bear to be in the underworld any longer," she pulled her weapon close as something ahead caught her eye, "So they came here to seek refuge. But they now find themselves trapped until they are put to peace," she jumped behind a tree and peered around the corner, "We must hide…look," she pointed towards the woman sleeping against the tree.

The exterminator tried her best to examine the face but the rain was pouring so hard it was getting difficult to see in front of her. The woman against the tree stirred just before pulling out a knife.

Sango's hand brought her mask close to her mouth, her hand coming up to make a signal to be quiet.

"This hair…it marks my identity…" she woman hissed before slicing off a piece of hair, then another, then another, until it was just above shoulder length. She glanced down, "My face…" she ripped a piece of cloth from her sleeve and tied it around half her face. She then smirked, "All is well…with the identity of the undead."

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"So let me get this straight, he won't forgive you because you _accidentally _missed the arrow that would have defeated Naraku?" Kagura questioned again, staring wide at the stupidity of the half-breed.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah…if it wasn't for that sudden wind I-" Kagura's eyes closed to remember it. She had been watching from above on her feather, "You know Kagome…that wind was from InuYasha's sword…so if its anyone's fault its his."

The young miko sighed as her eyes drifted down to her lap, "Just because it was him who made the wind doesn't mean I want him to blame himself…do you have any idea of how much suffering that would put him through?" she clutched her robe that drooped on her legs, "I couldn't bear to see him like that…I'd die before I ever told him that it was him who failed to slay Naraku."

The wind sorceress shook her head, "I will never understand you Kagome," she jerked her head to the door, "I best be going, Naraku is coming. Talk to you later!" her feet scampered out of the cell and outside where she flew off.

Naraku slowly walked down the long hallway, his eyes shifting from one captive to the next until he finally reached the one whom he needed the most, "Kagome…it's time my little miko. Time to make that wretch InuYasha make you or break you," with the raise of his hand Kagome jerked up falling forward at his feet.

The living monster smirked, "I quite like seeing you like that…know what would make it better?" he kicked her in the gut, "Seeing you in pain."

She gasped for air but made no attempt to cry or scream, she only stood and walked forward…waiting for her orders.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Who was that woman?" Shippo asked for the millionth time that day.

The monk leaned towards the kit and smiled, "Now Shippo, we know how curious you are but we ourselves aren't even sure as to who she was. Right now our biggest priority isn't finding out who she is, its getting Kagome back."

Shippo instantly perked up at the mention of her name, "Really!? We are getting Kagome back!?" he shook with excitement, he was so happy to hear that.

Miroku nodded, continuing to smile, "Yes…if," he coughed then glanced towards InuYasha, "SOMEONE would forgive her!"

The hanyou glared at him, "Shut up!" he crossed his arms and stomped, his appearance resembled a child as his ears drooped.

Sango stared at the sky, she had been like that for nearly an hour, "He's right InuYasha…it was you who got us into this mess. You need to get us out."

The group jumped back in shock, did she actually just speak? InuYasha clenched a fist, "It was all of us. Not just me. You guys were the ones who followed, who ignored her as well as myself. So really…it's all our fault. She just wants my forgiveness the most…why though?" his voice lowered to a whisper at the ending question.

"Because she loves you…remember?" Sango took a glance at the white haired man.

InuYasha closed his eyes as memories flooded him again, _"You really are suffering aren't you?" _His eyelids grew tighter, _"I do understand InuYasha…" _he fell to the ground, _"I like you just the way you are…" _his feet dug into the dirt, _"I know I can never come between you and Kikyo but can I at least stay by your side?" _a tear fell down his cheek, _"I love you as a half demon InuYasha!" _that was it he couldn't take it anymore, he broke down crying. How could he have been so stupid not to realize it before she had told him, she had confessed it twice now.

Miroku patted his back, "It's ok InuYasha. We'll get her back…" his voice was soothing yet had a hint of worry in it.

Tears streamed down his cheeks…"God Kagome…I love you too…" he finally confessed out loud.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Lord Sesshomaru, is it really necessary to mate that wretched miko that travels with your brother? I mean we could just as easily grab a village woman," Jaken questioned as he stared up at his master.

He stayed silent for a minute, "Jaken…do you not understand that Rin, if she continues to travel with us needs to be trained in combat?" he halted and turned to look at the girl, "Do you plan on continuing to travel with us Rin?"

The little girl nodded eagerly, "Of course Lord Sesshomaru! I want to travel with you forever!" she squealed in delight at the thought of visiting places with her Lord forever.

"Then that's that…no more questions Jaken," and with that silence overcame the group once more.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

The woman walked towards the village where people ran up to meet this mysterious person, "Hi and welcome to our village! What's your name?" they greeted her, all with smiles.

"I'm-" she stopped as she thought up a name to conceal her identity, "Mizu…Mizu Crystalline, it's a pleasure to come upon your village," she bowed her head respectively.

A villager stopped and stared at the cloth covering her face, "Why do you wear that? You look as if you are very pretty," the man chuckled.

"It's a very rare disease…I keep it under this cloth because otherwise you villagers could catch it. I do not wish to burden you with it," Mizu responded, flattening the cloth against her face as she looked down sadly for emphasis.

"Ah, well your more then welcome to stay Mizu. Lovely name by the way," he glanced at the villagers who already had left to do their work and back to her, "Would you like me to show you around and then to your room?"

"Yes, that would be perfect," she replied, her mouth curling up happily.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Get moving, your to slow for my taste," Naraku said as he kicked her back again. He had much to do and had no time for slowness.

Kagome gritted her teeth to withhold her pain that rose from her back, "What is it that you want me to do?" she asked, still pained.

Naraku smirked, "Nothing big…just give our friends a very…_thorough_…warning," he laughed as he kicked her again, forcing her to go towards the ones who she wished not to hurt.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

InuYasha sniffed the air, he quickly jumped up, "Kagome…her scent…its near."

The group looked at one another and bounded after InuYasha who had already starting running towards her. He needed her back, he couldn't let her go. Not now…he would die if he had to but he had to tell her how he felt and that he forgave her…

Author Notes:

Tada! Yet another chapter! Yes…I have been really stressed. I'm trying my best to update but its hard to do. I have to get my grades up so sorry if I don't update for awhile.

InuYasha Romance Goddess


	10. A Thorough Introduction

-1Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, I only screw up his life making him even more confused than he already is -.

Chapter 10: A Thorough Introduction

Gripping her bow in her hand she shook with fear, she didn't have it in her to do this…she couldn't fight her best friends and the one whom she loved, but if she didn't she would most likely be "cut off".

"Kagome…" the familiar male voice echoed from behind her. Turning swiftly she took her shot, swiping just beside his head the arrow hit the tree he was in front of.

Gritting her teeth together a tear slipped down her cheek, "Leave InuYasha…I don't want to hurt you!" she yelled at him, readying another arrow.

Walking forward he lifted both hands and reached for her, "Then don't…" he whispered.

She took a step back and let another arrow fly, this time cutting a slit in the side of his robe, "Stay away!" she cried, collapsing to the ground and letting her weapon slip out of her hand, "Just go away, before you get hurt…I can't-" kneeling before the girl the hanyou grabbed her shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"I'm not leaving…not without you. I won't leave you behind…" he said, kissing her forehead.

Memories flashed in her mind of the time Menomaru controlled her, he had just said exactly what he did that day, "You have to, or else…" she took her hand and grasped her leg.

"Or else what Kagome? Are you going to kill me?" he quietly said into her ear. His face unchanged as he felt the blade being held to his throat, "Do it Kagome, kill me…" he pushed lightly against the knife.

"InuYasha! Back away from her…" his head turned swiftly towards the sound, his mouth opened to speak, his eyes widened to see if what he saw was real…"Kikyo…" the name fell off his lips in shock.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

Naraku glared and pushed Kanna with her mirror aside, "What is she doing back from the dead?" Slipping on a robe he turned to face Kagura, "Let the new one go to where Kagome is…we can't risk the control we can get over InuYasha…and we can't risk Kikyo purifying Kagome," he looked at Kagura, she was unmoving, "I said do it now!" he shouted, pointing towards the containment facility.

Looking up to face her creator she shot a cold stare at him, "What if I don't want to?" she questioned, pulling out her fan and letting it fall open.

Naraku chuckled, "Don't defy me Kagura, I have your heart in the very palm of my hand lest you forget…" in an instant her heart appeared, he lightly squeezed it. Moving her free hand to where her heart should be she grasped there, sweat falling down the side of her face.

"Naraku…you coward," she bit out as she waved her fan, a blade coming forward and leaving a scratch on her masters face, "You hide behind threats, and other people. If you are so powerful…go face them yourself. And the new creature you created, you can't even control, only I can. So you can't risk killing me yet…because without me, your little plan will fall apart."

The man everyone hated took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, "You are catching on Kagura, bravo," her heart disappeared from his hands and he clapped in approval, "You finally defied me…not only that but you got away with it by using my own plan against me…clever…now get going."

Laughing the wind sorceress stood, "Once again…or what? You can't risk killing me…" a smirk spread across Naraku's face, "Who said I was going to kill you Kagura?" His hand beckoned Kanna to him, she turned around to show Kagome in the mirror struggling. Kagura gritted her teeth together, "You monster…fine…I'll go, don't hurt her though," Naraku chuckled, "I can't guarantee that, but theres a good chance I won't if you go now."

Taking a feather off her head she bounded off, bringing the new creature with her.

·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·»-(¯v´¯)-»·.¸¸.·´´¯··..·

"Back away InuYasha…she is not herself!" the once again undead priestess shouted, her eyes fixed on Kagome.

InuYasha was speechless, he slowly walked over to his first love and reached out, "You're…you're real…" he didn't know what he was doing, all these past feelings were once again rushing into him, pulling her into his embrace he murmured one word, "Kikyo…"

A tree branch broke from the side, "InuYasha! Stop going off on your- Kikyo?" the demon slayers eyes widened, looking behind the two she saw Kagome, her eyes drifted to the woman encased in the hanyous arms before going back to where Kagome wasn't anymore, she clenched her teeth, "InuYasha! Kagome disappeared…"

"Wha-" the hanyou all of a sudden broke out screaming in agony, everyones eyes scanned him over, looking down to see a girl holding a knife that was now in his leg.

Eyes hidden under her bangs, Kagome stood, her voice dark as she spoke, "You bastard…" an aura filled the air, chilling everyone to the spine, "You just can't stop betraying me over and over again, well lets see how you feel after the one you _love _is gone…" she mocked the word love as she readied her bow.

"Kagome…don't," blood made its way down the hanyous leg. Kikyo backed away, "InuYasha…let me handle this…she is but my reincarnation."

Kagome stumbled slowly over to the undead priestess, "InuYasha forgave you even after you betrayed him but what do I get for not being able to kill Naraku? I get cast out…" black glowed in her hand, pushing it towards Kikyo she opened it, freezing Kikyo in her place, "Now you listen here you little bitch. I gave up my heart for InuYasha's happiness, and my repay is for him to not forgive me for a simple accident? Even after I forgave him for all those times he left _me _for _you_…" moving her hand in a slicing motion she cut a wound in Kikyo's right shoulder, "Remember this? Remember what InuYasha did to you? Do you want to relive that memory?" she smirked as she readied to slice again, her arm moved slowly to make the cut go in slower just as she was about to push in deeper…

"Kagome…don't do it…" arms smoothly snaked around her waist, and pulled her away, "You do it…you are no better than Naraku…" the hanyou buried his nose into her hair, "I am so…" everyone listened attentively, "scared…" a sob came from the girl in his arms.

"InuYasha…Naraku's goal is to corrupt you…" she gritted her teeth and turned around, grasping his shoulders to shake him back and forth, "Don't let him do it!"

His head shook, "Kagome…I think maybe you're the one he's trying to corrupt…" he lifted her chin up, "Your heart is so pure. He can't fully control you without it becoming bitter…" he stroked her cheek tentatively, "He's controlling you with fear…let go of that fear," he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers, arms wrapping around his neck she glided her lips against his.

A tear slipped down her cheek, "This is crazy…InuYasha I think…" she nodded her head no, "No…I know…I am still in love with you."

Miroku and Sango stood their in shock, this whole scenario they couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

Taking a breath in Miroku looked over to the two, "InuYasha…tell her what you need to…" he directed.

InuYasha glanced at him in understanding, "Kagome…I do…uhhg-" his voice was all of a sudden gone, he couldn't speak.

"Looks like I came just in time…" the wind sorceress smirked as she jumped down off of her feather, a creature following her, its mouth stitched together.

"Kagura…" Sango gritted her teeth as the name slipped off her tongue.

Kagura ignored the demon slayer and glanced over to Kagome, 'Good…she's alright…' she sighed in relief.

"What are you sighing about!? Give his voice back!" Sango threw her Harikotsu at the mage, only for it to be sent back at her with a simple movement of her fan.

"Shut up…if it wasn't for me your little friend over there would be dead…and as for his voice, I'm not the one that took it, Harashi did," she turned to the demon. Its skin was a bluish-grey, its eyes pure black and its mouth stitched up, "He has the power to take voices away, as well as silence spiritual powers, lest us forget silence everything from hearing to sight…Naraku's newest creation."

Kagura looked to the silenced man, his eyes were filled with gratitude, "Your welcome…" was all she said before her eyes drifted to the frozen priestess, she pivoted her fan, the demon automatically leaping into action, taking down the spiritual power that bound her.

"The pain…she…her soul," Kikyo heaved grasping her arm, "Is becoming dark?" Kagura finished, Kikyo nodded.

"Harashi…" he stared over to Kagome, her ears becoming deaf, "I can't have her hear this…she will kill herself if she hears. That is his intent…" her eyes closed, "Kikyo…you must go back to hell, or we will have to send you there, Kagome will die otherwise."

"It is not my concern what happens to Kagome…I am merely here to slay Naraku…" she turned away and suddenly disappeared.

"If Harashi can silence everything…Harashi!" Shippo glanced over at Kagura, "what did you silence now?"

"Naraku's vision on us…now…maybe there is a way to turn his plan on him…"

Author Notes:

Yes its been so long eh? Well, I had to post something so here we are. Hope you enjoyed, R&R and remember, I'm trying my best, just have had A LOT of writers block, I'm sorry it took so long . I'd be mad at me to

InuYasha Romance Goddess


End file.
